Seeiah Owens
Seeiah Owens is a character from the SSX series who made her debut in SSX Tricky. She returns in SSX 3 as a cheat character. In SSX Blur, DJ Atomika mentioned she "was last seen spinning chill grooves in a Soho neighbourhood lounge." SSX Tricky A fun-loving, confident, self-sufficient sistah is how one would describe Seeiah Owens. She has East coast urban roots that run deep through her taste in music and fashion. With her shaved head, eclectic color/fashion sense and outgoing personality, she sticks out loud and proud in the gray skies of the Pacific Northwest, where she lives now. Her trick sensibilities come from her East Coast urban inline skating background. Seeiah has brought soul to the snow. Personal Info *'Age:' 25 *'Blood Type:' AB *'Height:' 5'9" *'Weight:' 140 lbs *'Nationality:' American *'Rider Style:' Freestyle *'Alternate Sport:' Inline Skating *'Motto:' "Be yourself." *'Dream Date:' Amiri Baraka *'Friend:' Marisol *'Enemy:' Luther *'Favorite Movie:' Spike Lee Joints *'Favorite Reading:' Marija Gimbutas *'Favorite Music:' R&B, House Stats * Edging: 9/34 * Speed: 13/36 * Stability: 7/30 * Tricks: 15/40 Boards Legend: F - Freestyle | BX - Boardercross | A - Alpine Trick Books Interview What is your favorite course? *I get the best vibe from Merqury City Meltdown. I can really get my groove going there - it's really technical with lots of tricky turns and smoking rail slides. What can I say? I like a good challenge. What is your favorite trick and why? *I call it "Seeiah's Sublime Soul Grind". You ollie up to the rail and turn the board 50/50, but Experimental style, pull your back foot out to drag on the rail, like the outside of the Fruit Boot. Leave the rail and Gumby with your board-side hand. Gotta be sure to keep your knees bent and your back arched. If you didn't snowboard, what would you be doing? *Well, I'm older than a lot of the other competitors. I'm an old-school boarder, y'know? I was King of the Hill in Alaska twice! But I gave it up to pursue other interests. I've come back because I needed a break from life, and I needed to know if I still have what it takes to be top dog. I'm really competing with myself here. Have you made any friends on the tour? Enemies? *Sure! My best bud is Marisol, though when I first met her I thought she was a dip. Once I got to know her better I knew she was cool. Shout-out for you, girlfriend! I really like Moby. He's big and loud, but he's keeping it real. I can't stand Luther. He's nasty; he needs a bath, and a serious attitude adjustment. What is your greatest strength? Weakness? *Strength? Gotta be my belief in myself. Uh huh, it's all about self-confidence. I'm not used to failing at anything. 100% effort, every time. I guess sometimes I drive myself too hard, y'know, push the envelope. First time I competed in King of the Hill, I took a bad fall 'cause I was pushing myself too hard. Tell us about your worst wipeout/injury. *Well, I broke my collarbone playing street ball with the boys. Taking it to the hole with a seven-footer can be dangerous! And I pinwheeled pretty bad in Alaska a few years ago. Didn't break anything, but I was walking funny for a while! Are you keeping it real? Tell us how... *I do a lot of solo freeriding. Nothing like you, your board, and the mountain. What do you do when you are not snowboarding? *I love to kick back and chill with friends and family. Big family dinners, picnics, group stuff. I'm a family girl! Rivalry System Rank Video Unlock Requirements SSX Tricky To unlock Seeiah, you must obtain seven gold medals with your character of choice in World Circuit. SSX 3 To unlock Seeiah as a cheat character, you must buy her at the Peak 2 lodge for $40,000. Relationships Marisol Despite their age difference, (Marisol being 18, while Seeiah is 25) Marisol and Seeiah get along great and are very close friends. In SSX Tricky, they both mention each other in their interviews and even encourage one another before a race is about to begin. The two like to go party together, and Seeiah sometimes tells Marisol she is beautiful, implying the two have a strong connection. Trivia *Seeiah is the oldest female at 25 years old in SSX Tricky *She and Moby are the only black characters in the series thus far (not counting the user created characters in On Tour). * She is the only African American in the series thus far. *She is the only character other than Zoe, to be voiced by a singer (Macy Gray). *Her name is a pun on the saying 'see ya.' *Her catchphrase is "Funk-o-matic". Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Cheat_Characters